


One Shots Based on xReader

by Bellahaikyuu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellahaikyuu/pseuds/Bellahaikyuu
Summary: Hello,This is my first collection of fanfics! I take requests for all characters from any anime! Sorry if I do not meet your ideas, reminder, this is my first collection. There might be a slight trigger warning, even though I don't plan on writing possible triggering substances, considering I want all people to feel welcome. The only genre I don't feel very comfortable with is lemon! I will still attempt smut based writing, but obviously age up any underage characters! Anyways, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave requests!
Relationships: Amane Misa/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	One Shots Based on xReader

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly believe I'm the biggest simp for L. :') There is Anime spoilers so please read with this warning!!! Anyways, this pic is GenderNeutral. Might do a part 2.
> 
> Basic things you might need to know: :/  
> Y/N- Your Name  
> L/N- Last Name  
> H/C- Hair Color  
> E/C- Eye Color

_You honestly expected a normal day for once, but boy were you wrong. I mean, your best friend Light had found the most annoying 'girlfriend.' Honestly, Light looked and acted way differently, almost miserable, you always caught him peaking over his shoulder while on normal walks, staring into space with the... weirdest smirk on his face, and worst of all, he was ALWAYS blowing you off for time with his newly mentioned 'girlfriend.' But to top it all off, your mother called with terrible news, your father has died from an heart attack. I mean, you never really spent time with your father but, it was nice to know he was alive a thriving, but that was all took away by this new **Kira.**_

_**_______________** _

**One week later**

It was pestering you, the way everybody looked at you while attending his funeral. They all blamed you, his parents, his cousins, and even his aunts and uncles. They blamed you, and you only, for your fathers mischievous ways. You understood why your mother left him, you would leave too if you weren't paying your respects... _And 'kindly' being forced by your mother to make an appearance._.. I mean, you never could salvage many memories you had with him, trips to the local zoo, eating ice cream at your old best friends, Light Yagami's, home while your fathers would would watch their favorite baseball team play, or him stepping on your new lego blocks, but other than that, you had no mentionable memories, besides the ones you made up for the purpose of showing off at school. I mean, the only person that knew about your constantly bickering parents was the one and only, Light Yagami, and you didn't know if you could trust the brown headed class-genius anymore.

After your recent encounter with the mysterious black-haired man, who claimed to be the world-famous L, you had fell into quite the crush... You didn't know if it was the dark smokey eyes, or the non-presentable stare he seemed to always hold, but you had, certainly, fell for the greasy-slouched man. You constantly caught yourself thinking about the way he would ask you questions, trying to clear you of the suspicion of Kira, or when he got Light to confront you about joining the Task Force, but other than your cliche memories, you would always create scenarios with him starring as your S/O. You've never had fell for someone so quickly, and it was odd because you thought you would fall for somebody like Light, or just someone more presentable. To be honest, you probably wouldn't have fallen for the so called _L,_ if he didn't always listen to you the way he did, or comfort you when people would mention your father. For someone with no experience, he sure did know how to fluster you.

You were always considered the 'genius' out of your family, although Light got better grades, you were more psychologically witted. With evidence from your childhood, which would be memories of you manipulating your parents into letting you eat dessert before your vegetables, basically just for kid quirks. Well, until your father got caught laundering drugs for the Yakuza, with was when you were 16. Which you were 18 now. Now, to get to the point, you were helplessly in love. With the most emotionally-detached, touch-deprived man you have ever met. Ever since you joined the task force you would would gaze at your crush, catching the slouched-man staring at you through the corner of his eyes, which he would immediately deny when you would confront him. And after you graduated, he asked you to move into the task force apartments, which you accepted thankfully, but he also denied when you asked him if he requested to invite you to join the growing community, which made you both get flustered.

But when you got really~ flustered, was when you were raiding the kitchen for sweets, and overheard Misa saying-

"I really do think Ryuzaki has a HUUGE~ crush on Y/N. I mean, when they even speak to each other they turn into red heated tomatoes, I'm sure L watches Y/N while she sleeps, with that big ' _security measured_ ' flat screen of his! Such a PERVVV!"

Which then you heard Light responding with.

"I am sure Y/N has fallen for L, but L falling for Y/N just doesn't seem right Misa, but anyway, you need to eat your soba" you heard him tiredly groan out.

After hearing that small fragment of that conversation made your ears turn red, you couldn't believe Misa, that brat, would so eagerly get into your business, but you remained calm, leaving your flustered-ness aside, and went back to your room, cake in hand. 

Y/N's POV:

"Misa that little brat, she needs to mind her business, she has no right to get into my love life, it's none of her business if L likes me... Even though I hope he does...." I hissed under my breath, quickly being greeted by a tired-like aura.

"Hello, Y/N." L said, eyeing my cake.

"Heh.. Hello Ryuzaki!" I chirped, trying to sound as positive as I could.

As I usually do, I jumped to conclusions while having thoughts like,'How long has he been standing their..' and, 'Why is he in front of my door.' scurrying through my brain.

"Well.. I was wondering.." L said almost as low as a whisper.

"Yes...?" I said.

"Well.. I was wondering if you would like to stay up and help with- well..- Kira stuff.. I have some reliable people lined up that could help us..." L said quickly, putting his thumb between his lips almost immediately. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush climbing up his neck, but just laid it off as my eyes playing tricks.

"Of course Ryuzaki! I want to catch this monster just as much as you do, let's get going!" I said enthusiastically, kindly yanking his arm towards the elevator. I probably would have denied if Aizawa or Matsuda requests to work on the case, but this was my month long crush we were speaking of, so of course I would accept!

**A/N -Part Two Will be Written Later... Leave Requests! (Kinda at a writers block- o >o)/(I'm thinking of maybe, for the Part Two, doing a confession scene, and possible lemon... I don't know. T-T)-**


End file.
